Tahiri Veila
Tahiri Veila war ein Jedi des Neuen Ordens. Sie war die beste Freundin von Anakin Solo. Biografie Frühe Jahre thumb|left|Tahiri als [[Jedi-Jüngling]] Tahiri wurde auf Tatooine geboren. Wie viele andere Siedler auf Tatooine hatten ihre Eltern Cassa und Tryst Veila eine Feuchtfarm, wo sie ihre ersten Jahre verbrachte. Als sie drei Jahre alt war wurde sie durch eine Tusken-Überfall zu einem Waisenkind. Sie wurde vom Anführer der Gruppe, Sliven, aus Freundlichkeit gegenüber ihren Eltern adoptiert. Tahiri wurde als eine Tusken erzogen und hatte einen Babybantha namens Bangor. Sie lernte die Macht zu gebrauchen und wurde später von Jedi-Meister Tionne Solusar gefunden und zu Luke Skywalkers Jedi-Praxeum auf Yavin IV gebracht, als sie gerade noch neun Jahre alt war. In der Akademie wollte sie keine Schuhe tragen, da sie die Kälte der Flure mochte, die sogar gegenüber der Hitze des Sandes von Tatooine angenehm wirkte. Dort lernte sie Anakin kennen. Mit ihm erlebte sie zusammen viele Abenteuer und entdeckte auch den seit mehreren Jahrhunderten schlafenden Jedi Meister Ikrit und andere Geheimnisse der Jedi. Auch suchte sie mit Anakin Solo nach Obi-Wan Kenobis Lichtschwert, welches Darth Vader nach dessen Tod behalten hatte. Beziehung zu Anakin Solo Anfangs verband Tahiri und Anakin nur Freundschaft, doch als Tahiri älter wurde, verliebte sie sich in ihn und wollte mit ihm eine Familie gründen. Doch dazu sollte es nie kommen. Die Yuuzhan Vong sorgten für ein rasches Ende ihrer Liebesbeziehung. Als Anakin sich opferte um Tahiri zu beschützen, wollte sie eigentlich mit ihm kämpfen, ihn ein letztes Mal küssen um dann mit ihm zu sterben. Doch sie tat dies nicht, sondern nutzte die Chance, die Anakin ihr gab um zu fliehen. Tahiri warf sich ihre Angst und ihr Versagen in dieser Situation immer wieder vor, so sehr schmerzte es sie, nicht so gehandelt haben, wie sie es eigentlich wollte. Das Leben ohne Anakin war für Tahiri so unbegreiflich und die Leere die in ihrem Herzen, die zuvor von Anakin ausgefüllt war, konnte durch nichts ersetzt werden, nicht mal durch die Tatsache, dass sie ein richtiger Jedi-Ritter wurde. Seit Anakins Tod fühlte sie sich einsamer als zuvor und es schmerzte sie sehr, dass die Solos, die Familie zu der sie hätte gehören können, wenn Anakin nicht durch die Vong ums Leben gekommen wäre, sie anscheinend wegschob und ihr misstraute. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass alle sie wegschoben. Doch das bildete sie sich nur ein. Nur Jaina und Jagged Fel machten immer den Eindruck als würden sie Tahiri hassen, was Tahiri sehr weh tat. Angriff auf das Jedi-Praxeum thumb|right|Tahiri während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges :"Manchmal weiß ich nicht mehr, wer ich bin." :"Ich schon. Du bist nicht mehr die selbe als du es warst, bevor die Yuuzhan Vong dich gefangen gehalten hatten. Nicht einmal ich bin es. Aber du bist immer noch Tahiri." :- Tahiri und Anakin Solo Nachdem Anakin nach mehreren Missionen wieder nach Yavin IV zurückkehrte, empfing Tahiri ihn mit einer Umarmung. Sie beschwerte sich darauf bei ihm, warum er sie nicht kontaktiert hatte und dass er anscheinend ihren 14. Geburtstag vergessen hatte. Anakin entschuldigte sich daraufhin und sie begleitete ihn zu Tionne und Ikrit um ihnen von der Friedensbrigade zu berichten, die vorhatten die Jedi-Schüler der Akademie zu entführen und den Yuuzhan Vong zu übergeben. Tahiri gab auf die Frage wo sie die Kinder verstecken könnten, Meister Ikrits Höhle als Antwort. Daraufhin wurden alle Kinder an Bord verschiedener Schiffe gebracht und Tahiri sollte dabei helfen. Sie sträubte sich erst dagegen, wollte bei Anakin bleiben, nahm dann aber Vernunft an und begleitete Kam. Wie sich später herausstellte blieb sie mit zwei anderen Jedi-Schülern auf Yavin um Anakin zur Seite zu stehen. Als Anakin dies bemerkte war er nicht sehr erfreut, denn sein eigentlicher Plan war mit seinem X-Flügler zu entkommen, doch dieser bot nun nicht mehr genug Platz. Er fasste dann den Plan ein Schiff der Friedensbrigade zu stehlen. Zu Viert begaben sie sich jedoch alle in die Höhle von Meister Ikrit. Auf dem Weg dorthin wurden sie von Briganten angegriffen. Anakin und Tahiri blieben zurück um sie zu bekämpfen, damit die jüngeren Jedi-Schüler nicht in Gefahr waren. Nachdem sie feststellten, dass die Briganten in der Überzahl waren und sie sie nicht bezwingen konnten, schaffte es Anakin durch mehrere Löcher die Friedensbrigade zu verwirren. Er lies es so aussehen, dass sie überallhin geflohen sein könnten. In der Höhle angekommen suchten die zwei nach einer kleinen Nische von der aus sie besser den Dschungel erreichen konnten. In dieser Nische unterhielten Anakin und Tahiri sich, als sie anfing zu weinen, nahm Anakin sie bei der Hand. Tahiri lehnte sich darauf an seine Schulter und schlief ein. Als die Abenddämmerung begann, machten die zwei sich auf um ein Raumschiff der Friedensbrigade zu organisieren, was sie auch schafften. Doch als sie mit dem Schiff in der Höhle ankamen wurde die Öffnung von einem anderen Schiff versperrt. Meister Ikrit, der mit den anderen Jedi zugestiegen war, hob das Schiff mit der Macht von der Öffnung, so dass sie entkommen konnten. Ikrit sprang jedoch nachher aus dem Schiff und versuchte die Friedensbrigade aufzuhalten. Als er von drei Blasterschüssen niedergestreckt wurde, sprang Tahiri hinterher. Umwandlung durch die Yuuzhan Vong Nachdem Tahiri Ikrit zu Hilfe geeilt war, muss sie gefangengenohmen worden und den Yuuzhan Vong übergeben worden sein. Sie befand sich in einem Stützpunkt der Gestalter und wurde dort von Mezhan Kwaad umgestaltet. Tahiri bekam eine neue Persönlichkeit eingepflanzt - Riina Kwaad. Diese Persönlichkeit sollte ihre alte verdrängen und sie zu einer Yuuzhan Vong machen. Tahiris eigentliche Persönlichkeit war jedoch so stark, dass Riina verdrängt wurde. Als Anakin ihr zu Hilfe eilte und er gezwungen war sein Lichtschwert fallen zu lassen, nahm Tahiri es auf und enthauptete Mezhan Kwaad. Da Die Meistergestalterin Anakin ein Gift ins Bein injiziert hatte, dachte er er würde sterben. Bevor er die Welt verlassen müsste wollte er Tahiri noch sagen, was er für sie empfand und so gestand er ihr seine Liebe. Anakin sollte jedoch nicht an dem Gift sterben uns so wurde er von Tahiri am Arm genohmen und fort getragen. Die beiden flohen daraufhin zu einem Schiff der Vong um vom Stützpunkt zu entkommen, doch sie wurden von mehreren Korallenskippern verfolgt. Als es fast zu spät war, griffen Jaina und Jacen Solo ins Geschehen ein und retteten sie. Auf der Jadeschatten gab Anakin dann Tahiri das Versprechen, solange bei ihr zu bleiben bis es ihr wieder besser geht. Mission auf Eriadu Anakin machte sich an einem Raumschiff zu schaffen, als er von Tahiri überrascht wurde. Er stellte bei der Unterhaltung fest, dass ihre grünen Augen an den Ränder eine leichte braune Verfärbung aufwiesen. Er bemerkte ausserdem die drei Narben in ihrem Gesicht, die sie durch die Umwandlung in eine Yuuzhan Vong erhielt. Anakin machte ihr den Vorschlag einen Medi-Droiden zu benutzen, damit die Narben verschwinden. Doch Tahiri meinte sie hätte sich die Narben verdient und wollte sie behalten. Sie verpasste Anakin einen Schlag auf die Schulter, weil er sie schon wieder alleine lassen wollte. Anakin machte ihr den Vorschlag dazu bleiben, doch Tahiri sagte, dass sie mitkommen möchte, da sie es Leid war dauernd von allen ignoriert zu werden. Sie wurde darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass die Mission nur die Beschaffung von Ausrüstungsmaterial beinhaltete, aber das war ihr egal. Auf dem Weg nach Eriadu sagte ihnen Corran Horn, dass sie beim Schiff bleiben sollen und das sie nachdem er wieder zurück sei die Stadt ein wenig erkunden würden. Tahiri stellte fest, dass der Planet einen sehr üblen Geruch hatte, worauf Corran ihr erklärte, dass das mit der Herstellung verschiedener Dinge zusammenhing. Anakin und sie unterhielten sich darauf über die Unterschiede zwischen dem Geruch von Tatooine und Yavin IV, als sie bemerkten, dass ein Jedi in Gefahr war. Da der Boden Eriadus sehr schmutzig war, zog Tahiri zum erstenmal seit langer Zeit wieder Schuhe an. Sie lief los, obwohl Anakin sie auf mögliche Gefahren aufmerksam machte. Er schloss die Luke und folgte ihr. Der Jedi, dessen gefährliche Lage sie spürten, wurde von der Friedensbrigade angegriffen. Tahiri, die mit Kam an ihrer Lichtschwerttechnik gearbeitet hatte, schlug zwei Brigadisten die Blaster entzwei und wurde darauf von ihnen umkreist. Anakin der hinzukam zerstörte ebenfalls einen Blaster und duckte sich unter einem Schuss hinweg, der darauf einen Brigadisten tödlich verletzte. Nachdem die Brigadisten in die Flucht geschlagen waren, wurden die zwei Jedi von den Sicherheitskräften gefangengenohmen. Im Gericht wurden die Beiden dann verhört und als Anakin von einem Gerichtsdiener geschlagen wurde, kam Tahiri hineingestürmt und versetzte ihm einen Macht-Stoß. Sie flohen und sammelten unterwges ihre Lichtschwerter wieder ein. Um möglichst schnell zu ihrem Raumschiff zukommen, stahlen sie ein Polizeifahrzeug. Corran Horn war sehr erbost über ihr Verhalten und sagte Anakin, er solle viele Hyperraumsprünge dicht hintereinander programmieren, um die Sicherheitskräfte zu verwirren und ihre Flucht zu gewährleisten. Auf Bakura Nachdem Tahiri an Bord der Bakura Orbitalkontrolle der wiederholten Ignorierung von Jaina ausgesetzt war, Tahiri empfand es als schmerzhafter nicht von Jaina oder Jagged Fel angesehen zu werden, als wenn sie von ihnen beschimpft werden würde, ging sie zusammen mit Han zum Falken zurück. Dort trafen sie auf einen Ryn, der ihnen sagte wo sie Informationen über Malinza Thanas bekommen würden. Als sie an besagtem Ort eintrafen fand Tahiri eine kleine Kapsel die einen Lichtblitz absonderte nachdem sie zusammengedrückt wurde. Jaina ging daraufhin zum Gefängnis von Salis D'aar um Malinza aufzusuchen. Als Tahiri eines Nachts von ihrer Vongpersönlichkeit gerufen wurde, schlich sie sich in das Zimmer von Leia und Han um dort einen Anhänger an sich zunehmen. Leia erwartete sie jedoch bereits und als Tahiri gesagt wurde, dass sie wieder von Riina übernommen wurde, floh sie. Sie wurde daraufhin von dem Ryn Goure gefunden, der sie wieder zurückbrachte und ihr erklärte, dass Jaina gefangen genommen wurde. Sie beschlossen Jaina zu befreien, doch als sie dabei waren die Tür zu öffnen hinter der Jaina gefangen war, bekam Tahiri den Auftrag Jainas Eltern in Sicherheit zu bringen. Leia und Han liefen nämlich Gefahr von einer Bombe getötet zu werden, doch statt die Solos zu retten beschloss Tahiri die Bombe zu entschärfen. Als Tahiri die Bombe erreicht hatte blieben ihr kaum mehr als 5 Minuten. Da die Bombe zu kompliziert war konnte Tahiri sie nicht entschärfen und als sie explodierte, wäre sie fast ums Leben gekommen. Kurz vor der Explosion konnte Riina allerdings eine Machtblase erschaffen um so das Überleben von Tahiris Körper zu sichern. Tahiri rang in der Bewusstlosigkeit, die durch die Explosion hervorgerufen wurde, mit Riina um ihr Leben. Als die bewusstlose Tahiri auf die Pride of Selonia gebracht wurde stellte ein Arzt fest, dass es keinen Weg gab Riina von Tahiri zu trennen, ohne das Tahiri dabei starb. Jaina Solo, die seit Tahiris heroischem Einsatz die Bombe zu entschärfen all ihre Zweifel, was Tahiri betraf, verloren hatte, wollte dies nicht glauben und setzt von nun an ihre Kraft dazu ein, ein Heilmittel für Tahiri zu finden. Quellen *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Der verschollene Planet'' *''Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong'' Veila, Tahiri Veila, Tahiri Veila, Tahiri Kategorie:Menschen en:Tahiri Veila es:Tahiri Veila ru:Тахири Вейла